Kid Stuff
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: Something happens to Toushirou. Matsumoto is frozen, and not because of his Zanpakutou. Chibi-Shirou! Just fluff. I might not work on this so review if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

There are many stories with a similar premise. This is my version. Review if you want me to continue.

* * *

 **Kid Stuff**

There are many ways to begin a story. Alcohol, Mayuri's decisions, strange creatures with magic.

This story doesn't have a beginning like that.

It started when Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the tenth division of the Gotei 13 happened to walk onto the mostly empty training grounds of the tenth division. The hard-packed dirt had a layer of frost, emanating from a certain white-haired captain that was sitting on the said ground with a confused expression. His overly-long Zanpakutou was lying next to him, sheathed in its self-creating covering.

She froze. And not because of the temperature.

Her captain, a young man that she greatly respected and cared for and even admired on occasion, had always been short. He was the youngest Shinigami save for the lieutenant of the 11th division, and the youngest Shinigami to have ever made captaincy. He had always been more mature than anyone his age (and sometimes those older than him) and worked hard to not be seen as a child, to be respected for his abilities and not looked down on because of his height or other oddities. It was hard to be treated like an adult when you looked like a 12-year-old.

Except now, sitting on the still frozen ground of the training field, he looked closer to 6 or 7. His confused expression had a distinctly child-like aura to it.

"Tai- taicho?" Matsumoto gaped. "Wha- what _happened_?"

He looked up, his piercing turquoise eyes gazing at her blankly, as though he didn't recognize her.

She rushed over to him, leaning over to inspect him for any injuries. He looked younger than he did when she first met him back in Rukongai.

"Taicho, what happened to you? You- you're younger!" She helped him stand. He looked a little shaky on his thin legs. His Shinigami uniform was way too big and draped over him, completely covering his limbs, the shoulder sliding off.

He gazed up at Matsumoto, a concerned a slightly worried expression on her face. At his next words, the expression turned to one of anger.

"Who are you, Baa-chan?"

* * *

FYI 'baa-chan' is like calling her grandma.

I started two other stories that I want to write but this came to me while I was reading and I wanted to get it down before I forgot. Review if you want me to continue. If not, I just might leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : They should have a whole arc where everyone is shrunken into little kids. I would die due to extreme cuteness.

* * *

 **Kid Stuff 2: Crazy Shinigami**

The squeal that was uttered by Matsumoto was at a glass-breaking pitch.

"Taicho~!" She shouted excitedly. The still dazed miniature captain of the tenth division blinked his blue-green eyes up at Matsumoto's dark blue ones that glittered in excitement. Before he could do anything else, he was lifted up by his lieutenant and squeezed into her chest, effectively suffocating him with her overly large and mostly exposed chest.

She ignored his squirming and attempts to escape the death grip she had on him as she snuggled him deeper into her bosom. "Oh taicho, I just can't help it! You're so cute! You look so tiny!"

He probably would have retorted but the lack of oxygen to the brain was making it difficult to form coherent thoughts, much less words.

"Matusmoto-fukutaicho?" Third seat officer, Ichinose, stood at the entrance to the field, a confused expression on his bony face. "What's…"

"Look, look!" She held up her commanding officer the way someone holds up a puppy. "Taicho got cute!"

Officer Ichinose raised a slender brow. "Umm… what?"

That's when Matsumoto realized that her hands were empty. "Huh?" She looked around but only saw his Shinigami uniform and captain's haori lying in a heap next to his sheathed Zanpakutou. In her excitement to hug him, she had pulled him out of most of his clothes.

"Oh no! Taicho is running around naked! I have to stop him!" She quickly ran passed the thoroughly confused Ichinose.

When she was gone, he looked again at the clothes on the ground and the abandoned Zanpakutou.

"…What?"

* * *

Toushirou was not in running around naked. While he had abandoned the uniform because it's size made it impractical for the small child, he had retained the white undershirt that Hitsugaya always wore. It was a personal addition to the uniform. If Toushirou had any memory of his past actions, he would have been grateful that he had chosen to modify the uniform for the sake of his current modesty.

He was running as far away from the crazy boob-baa-chan as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had escaped when the bean-pole guy had distracted boob-baa-chan and was now running through the small woods that lined the training field.

He paused when he realized that he wasn't being chased (or at least couldn't see or hear his pursuers). He was breathing heavily, his younger form obviously not up to the same level as his older and more experienced form. Not that he knew that.

His undershirt was one that looked like a miniature yukata on an adult, it opening in the middle and tying on the side when closed. He quickly adjusted the shirt, tying it much tighter so that instead of a shirt, it looked like a mostly well-fitted, completely white yukata.

He looked around and spotted the roof of a building through the trees. Heading towards it, he soon found himself on the outside of a white wall that seemed to stretch forever in both directions. He looked back and forth, trying to see which one would get him out. They looked identical.

Stumped, he stood for a moment, unsure of what to do and feeling a growing sense of panic bubbling in his gut. He did not like this place so far. He had woken up in the middle of a frozen field even though it was barely September, in weird clothes that were several sizes too big for him and then nearly killed by the loud boob-baa-chan. He had escaped only to be halted by an endless wall.

His eyes started to water but a loud noise coming from the right distracted him. He quickly followed the noise and soon turned a corner, spotting to weird looking adults dressed in the same clothes as boob-baa-chan, just without the pink scarf thing. They were arguing.

"-can tell that again to my fist!"

" _You_ can tell that to _my_ fist!" His similarly dressed companion shouted back and with a shout, they both started swinging at each other.

Toushirou was frozen in place as he watched the idiotic spectacle, stupid insults coming in between punches.

These people were just as crazy as boob-baa-chan.

He was seriously contemplating the possibility that this was just a bad dream and that he would wake up any minute now, back in Baa-san's home, next to bed-wetter Momo.

Suddenly, the two fighting retards noticed the very short boy with a white yukata and matching white hair. They both blinked up into his famous turquoise eyes that were looking at them in his standard 'are-you-stupid?' look. It was that look that made them realize.

"H- Hitsugaya-taicho?" The first speak asked, the tension from the fight completely gone as they looked at the way too young fearless captain.

Said captain raised a brow in his standard 'what-in-the-name-of-all-of-Soul-Society-are-you-talking-about?' look. Not that he realized how typical he was being.

"Wha-"

The question was cut off as they heard from a bit of distance into the woods, the faint voice of Matsumoto shouting "Taicho~!"

They saw the fear in Toushirou's eyes before he shouted roughly in a voice that was too high and childlike to be the deep growl that he normally produced. Out of instinct, they both moved to the side as he ran passed them and into the 11th division barracks.

The two 11th division members blinked and stared at where he had disappeared before sharing a glance at each other.

"Wasn't that-"

"Did he just-"

They both paused before jumping into action and chasing after the chibi-fied captain.

* * *

I don't think for this story that my chapters will be very long and for the most part, they will be a long time coming simply because I have two other stories that I'm working on and lots of homework. Plus, I'm not sure exactly how to write a fluff piece. A plot-less story is kind of difficult. Any ideas? Anything you want to see happen? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while. I just haven't been feeling this. Plus, I was working on my other stories.

* * *

 **Kid Stuff 3: Nap Time**

Kenpachi Zaraki was not known for his gentleness. He was not known for his work ethic. He was not known for he mercy. He was not known for his heart. He was not known for his intelligence.

He was known for 5 things: His size. His reiatsu. His captaincy without even a shikai. His ruthless bloodthirst. And his lieutenant.

The first four are obvious. His lieutenant, oddly enough, was known for similar traits: Her size. Her reiatsu. Her being a lieutenant at such a young again. Her love of watching her captain have super intense bloody fights. And her captain.

It was rare to see one without the other. Right now, Kenpachi was lying on his side, getting ready to take his mid-afternoon nap. Kusajishi Yachiru, his tiny, pink-haired, and hyperactive lieutenant was currently using him as a playground, making nonsensical happy cheers for no reason.

They were interrupted when a small white-haired figure in a white yukata climbed in the window, falling in a heap on the ground.

"Stupid weirdos following me…" the young boy grumbled, standing and dusting himself off. He looked up and froze, staring at the two Shinigami officers who were staring right back. He blinked.

"Aniki had a son?" Yachiru asked in her innocence.

"…I guess?" Was Kenpachi's reply, scratching his head. "Didn't know about that."

"Yay!" Yachiru jumped off of her captain and was instantly in front of the startled boy. Much to his annoyance, he was shorter (By like a centimeter!). She emphasized this point by patting him on the head happily.

"Now little Shiro-chan can play with Yachiru!" She grinned, as usual oblivious to his glare.

"I'm not 'little'! And don't call me Shiro-chan!" He roughly pushed off her hand and ran around her, running into the middle of the 11th division headquarters.

"Yay! Let's play 'catch chibi-shiro-chan'!" With a cheer, Yachiru followed after him.

Kenpachi blinked before flopping on his back and closing his eyes. It was too much trouble to think about and it was nap-time.

* * *

Toushirou quickly ducked under a table, the haunting cheerful voice of that pink-haired girl singing some deranged song that she had undoubtedly wrote herself echoing in the hallway. She apparently thought that he was playing some kind of game. If the game was 'find-a-way-out-of-this-place-and-back-to-Baa-san', then yes, he was playing a game. But somehow he didn't think that that was the game she had in mind.

A pair of legs in the same black clothes that he had seen everyone wearing, came walking up and stopped next to the table.

"That doesn't feel like the lieutenant's reiatsu." A male voiced mused. "It feels like…"

One of the legs bent down and Toushirou saw a shiny head devoid of hair and red marks at the corners of the surprised eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" There was shock in his voice as the third seat of the 11th division stared at the crouching boy.

Toushirou glared, upset at being found.

"Is it really?" The other pair of legs bent down and the child saw the weird feathers of the 5th seat of the 11th division staring at him with similar surprise. "Why do you look so young, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Shut up!" He shouted and quickly darted past them, causing them to fall in surprise. He stuck his tongue out at them as he ran down the hall. "Don't you dare tell Pinky that you saw me, got it Baldy? Got that, Ugly?"

"Who're you calling 'baldy'?" Ikkaku shouted after him, his surprise at finding the formidable captain of the 10th division in a child's body superseded by his anger at the boy's nickname for him.

"'Ugly'?!"

Both officers jumped up and were about to run after the little runt when they were knocked over by a small pink tornado ramming into them.

Their pint-sized lieutenant laughed, bouncing after the chibi-fied captain. "First one to catch him wins!"

And then she was gone. The two officers shared a look and a nod before running after both children.

* * *

"Kenpachi-taicho!" The busty lieutenant of the 10th division barged into his office where he was napping, waking him up with a jolt. Ignoring his displeasure at being woken up, she quickly looked around the room. "Have you seen my taicho? He's about this tall now," she held her hand to below her knee, far shorter than he actually was. "And he's completely naked!"

"I haven't seen any naked babies. Now get out." Kenpachi growled. Matsumoto pouted but did actually leave.

"Stupid 10th division can't keep themselves to themselves." He muttered darkly, turning to his side and falling back asleep, oblivious to the ignorant misdirection he had given.

* * *

So, I felt bad for not updating but I just am not feeling fluffy pieces right now. Maybe I'm just stressed out because finals are approaching so I want to write angsty pieces to relieve some of that stress. Anyway, review to help motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

First day of the semester! Woo-hoo! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just wasn't feeling it. I can't promise any faster updates but I'll try. This chapter is mostly through the eyes of captain Kurotsuchi. He cracks me up in a he-should-totally-be-locked-in-some-cell-deep-in-the-recesses-of-hell-for-the-rest-of-eternity kind of way.

Side note and **spoiler** : Adult version of Hitsugaya is freaking hot. I drooled. Excessively. It was shameful.

 **Disclaimer** : I wish I owned Hitsugaya. Just him. I couldn't care about the rest of the universe.

* * *

 **Kid Stuff 4: Science Experiments**

Mayuri was an odd man. It was safe to say just about no one even slightly comprehended him. He would say no one could comprehend him because of his genius. Everyone not in the 12th division, and even some in it, just said he was creepy, crazy, and cruel.

Currently, he was in one of his may labs, adding strange chemicals to what appeared to be a blob of genetic material about the size of an adult male. People didn't question what or why. Those were dangerous questions. His 'daughter' and vice-captain was a few meters away from him, simply standing, waiting for orders, her pretty face in its normal blank expression.

There was a sound like bottles clinking together somewhere in the lab. Without looking up, the captain of the twelfth division snapped angrily at his silent vice-captain, "Quiet! I can't concentrate if you insist on making a racket."

She might have responded that it was not her that made the noise but that would have been going against his command of silence.

An eerily echoing giggle broke the captain's concentration again. This time he whirled around to his vice-captain. "I said shut up! I'm doing important work here!"

Once again, Nemu was unable to defend herself and simply stood in silence.

There was a sound of something banging against glass which alerted Mayuri to the fact that it wasn't his 'daughter' making any noise. He whipped his head towards where the sound came from, a shadowy part of his dimly lit lab. The banging was followed by a soft tinkle of glass falling and breaking as well as another child-like giggle.

"Nemu! There's someone in the lab!" He shouted belatedly. She could have told him that a while ago. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked rhetorically. "Find them! I'll have their head for interrupted my great work!"

"Yes, sir." It seemed like the command for silence was over. She gave a traditional bow and flash-stepped away. The next second there was a surprised shout, another shout of happiness from a second source and a louder bang followed by a louder crash of shattered class. Mayuri heard the hiss of chemicals eating away at most likely solid metal.

He couldn't see what was going on but he heard the sound of small feet running, two pairs by the sound of it, interspersed with more bangs and crashes, sometimes colorful swears in a young voice, probably male, and laughter and cheering, which he recognized as the infernal voice of the deplorable vice-captain of the barbaric 11th division.

He scowled heavily. He hated kids. They did things like _this_. He didn't know why that old fool allowed children to join the ranks of the Shinigami, especially such high ranks like vice-captain or even captain. He didn't care how powerful they said that brat in the 10th division was, he was still a brat. Children were only good for experiments. Granted, that's how he felt about most adults too.

There was a familiar smell of dangerous chemicals in the air before a loud explosion sounded. Someone must have knocked two explosive chemicals together. He saw the flames and smelt the smoke. His stupid 'daughter' was failing at her job like usual. Really she was good for nothing.

There were more bangs, more explosions, a sound which he was sure was an entire shelf falling over, more shouts, more laughter, as Mayuri stood at his desk, unable to see the perpetrators but more than able to see the devastation they left in their wake.

With a final shout, he heard a back door banging open and the sound of running footsteps faded away. He waited and his vice-captain appeared in front of him, looking as calm and expressionless as she had before.

"I did not manage to capture the intruders, captain."

"I noticed." He scoffed. "I never expected much from you to begin with you good-for-nothing daughter, but I had _hoped_ that you would be able to handle an invasion into one of my precious labs, especially if one of the invaders was the pink-haired brat from the 11th division!"

She lowered her head. "I apologize. Would you like me to chase after them?"

"What for? They're gone now." He waved his hand. He was about to tell her to clean up his lab when he asked, "Who was the other intruder?"

"I am not sure." She replied in her same monotone voice. "He was as short or possible shorter than Lieutenant Kusajishi and had white hair. I thought he was Captain Hitsugaya but I was unable to confirm this as he had insufficient reiatsu and appeared much younger than Captain Hitsugaya."

He would have asked follow up questions but was interrupted by the main door flying open and two fools from the 11th division came running in.

"We're looking for two kids. Our vice-captain and a chibi version of Captain Hitsugaya." The bald one said without being asked.

"They just left." Mayuri started to say but before he could say anything else, they quickly ran across his destroyed lab, knocking over more things in their way out.

He was about to yell at them for making a bigger mess but was interrupted again by a thought. "Chibi version?" He thought out loud. "Hmm. Interesting. I wonder how that came about." He mused for a moment before barking at Nemu. "Go after them. Capture the brat look-alike. I want to study him further."

With another bow, Nemu quickly flash-stepped away.

He was once again interrupted by another figure flying through the door the two buffoons from 11th division left open when they came in. It was the vice-captain of the 10th division.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" The breasty officer shouted. "Have you seen a cute version of my captain come by?"

"No." He snapped at her. She frowned, surveying the mess.

"Well, if you do see him, can you let me know?" Without waiting for a response she hurried through the mess towards the other open door.

He never would call any version of that brat 'cute'. And technically, he hadn't seen him at all.

Surveying his own lab, he shouted for some nobody's in his division to come in and clean up the lab. Didn't people understand his genius? With all these interruptions he would never complete his current experiment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiro meet Shiro**

Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro was a very patient person. This was pretty much universally accepted as fact. There were a lot of reasons for that. Many decades of younger siblings, childish friends for even longer, overly excitable officers of his division, even his very soul, his Zanpakutou, was a pair of energetic children. All of this 'practice' led to one of two types of people; a clinically insane person, or the most patient person in the universe. Several universes. Fortunately, Ukitake chose to be the latter.

So when his offices were invaded by a pair of children, he actually didn't think much of it at first. For a while, the arguing sounded like his two third seats, both loved him a little too much and therefore were constantly vying for his favor. Which was why they were both in the same office.

However, when he heard his third seats growing progressively louder _in addition to_ the two invaders, he looked up from his desk. It was one of his good days so he was attempting to help his faithful vice-captain Kuchiki with some of the paperwork.

There were loud shouts and bangs of fallen furniture or people, a few curses and the well-known laughs of the vice-captain of the 11th division. There was a lot of running feet in the corridors and after a particularly loud crash of what sounded like a large bookcase that _had_ been sporting a fair amount glass falling heavily on the floor, Ukitake decided that perhaps he should check out the situation for himself.

He slid open the door and was immediately bowled over by a small figure barreling into him. He landed on his butt and after catching his breath he looked at his lap where a small child with white hair crouched, clutching his head that had been used as a battering ram against Ukitake.

"Sorry." Ukitake apologized, his trademark smile on his face. "Are you okay?" The boy looked up and glared at the older man with very familiar ice-blue eyes. Ukitake gasped. "Shiro-taicho?"

What appeared to be the youngest person to ever make captaincy in the Gotei 13 in its entire history, was now considerably younger than when Ukitake had last seen him. He was wearing a simple, white yukata that looked more like an oversized shirt that had been modified. All of his features were the same, just younger and softer looking, not yet hardened by harsh experience on the battlefield.

Before the chibi-fied captain could respond, they both heard another loud bang followed by the laughter of Kusajishi-fukutaicho. The young boy said a word that was inappropriate for his age before glaring harder at Ukitake.

"Move Jii-chan, the crazy girl is closing in!" Leaving a stupefied captain still on the floor, the miniaturized captain bounced up as only a child could and ran further into the office. He was stumped for a moment at the lack of an obvious exit, but then caught sight of one of the windows. Hurriedly, he climbed on top of a small half-bookcase, knocking over several glass ornaments in his haste. He didn't look back as they crashed to the floor, instead opening the window and crawling out, a soft thump signifying he made it to the ground in safety.

Ukitake only had time to climb confusedly to his feet before he was almost knocked down again by another small child, this one with pink hair.

"Hey Candy Man! Me and Shiro-chan are playing tag!" Was all he got before she followed in the other captain's small steps and jumped on top of the bookcase herself, knocking more things of the top and the shelves before launching out the open window with a giggle.

Hearing more running footsteps, Ukitake backed hurriedly away from the open door as his two third-seats came running in.

"Ukitake-taicho!" They shouted in unison before devolving into bickering over who got to tell him the news. Kiyone won.

"Ukitake-taicho!" She bowed in excitement. "There was a small incident involving some members of other divisions."

"I saw Kusajishi-fukutaicho chasing someone!" Sentaro interrupted, pushing against Kiyone who roughly pushed back.

"I was going to tell him!"

"I can tell him better!"

"No, _I_ can!"

Ukitake interrupted them before they could say anymore. "I saw them both." He said in a calm tone, smiling politely at them both. "They both ran in here and then jumped out the window."

They were all interrupted again by the sudden appearance of the fukutaicho of the 12th division. Expressionless, she bowed in respect to Ukitake.

"Excuse the interruption, Ukitake-taicho. I am on an errand from my father to collect what appears to be the captain of the 10th division in the form of a child. My father was very interested about the cause and effects of this state. Are you aware of the direction he might have gone?"

"Er-" Ukitake sweat-dropped at the thought of Mayuri getting his hands on the small captain while he appeared so defenseless. However, he wasn't able to say anything as she spotted the broken and fallen objects and the open window.

"I see. He went out the window. Thank you." She bowed again before running and jumping through the window herself, skipping over the bookcase entirely.

"Um, Kiyone? Sentaro?" The both snapped to attention. "Perhaps you should go after them as well. I worry about Shiro-chan." More about what would happen in the 12th division caught him.

"Yes, sir!" They both shouted and saluted, climbing up the bookcase (knocking more things off the shelves) before jamming themselves through the window as well.

"Ah, you could have used the door…" Ukitake trailed off as the 3rd and 5th seats of the 12th division ran into his office.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Madarame said, not particularly respectfully but not disrespectfully either. "Have you seen our fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho? He's short now." There was a moment of silence. "Short- _er_."

Chuckling softly, Ukitake pointed to the window. "Yes, actually, they just went-"

"Thanks!" Madarame shouted, interrupting him and climbing through the window himself. Ayasegawa followed suit, more beautifully of course.

Most of the contents of the bookcase were now occupying the floor, and Madarame's bulkier form had bent one of the window hinges in a way that would prevent it from closing until fixed. Ukitake blinked. This was not how he expected his day to go when he woke up.

He bent down to pick up a few books when someone else ran into his office, the fukutaicho of the 10th division.

"Ukitake-taicho!" She said, panting slightly. "I'm looking for my captain. He became a child for some reason and then ran away before I could do anything!" Her full, glossy lips formed a pout.

"Rest easy, Rangiku-san. I saw him. He was running from quite a few people actually." Ukitake tilted his head as he recalled the line of people that the poor captain was currently fleeing from.

"Oh really?!" She clapped her hands and jumped excitedly, her whole face brightening. "Where did he go?"

"He went out the window-" Once again, he was ignored in favor of the poor bookcase and window. This time, the whole bookcase was knocked over with a back, a rapidly fading "Sorry!" drifting in through the newly dubbed back-door.

He sighed as he surveyed the mess that had been left.

It's a good thing this wasn't the first time he went through a scarily similar situation, he thought as he once more began to pick up the mess.

* * *

And there's Ukitake. He's such a kind soul. Review please!


End file.
